Regeneration
Die Regeneration ist eine Fähigkeit, die die Rasse der Timelords vom Planeten Gallifrey besitzt. Wenn ein Timelord schwer verletzt wird und diese Verletzungen zum Tode führen würden, regeneriert der Körper zu einer vollständig intakten Form, die jedoch ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild vollkommen verändert hat. Jeder Timelord kann sich im Prinzip zwölf Mal regenerieren. Es gibt Möglichkeiten, diesen Zyklus zu beeinflussen, sodass ein Timelord mehr Regenerationen durchlaufen kann. So existiert der Master gegenwärtig bereits in mindestens seiner 15. Inkarnation. Wie ihm dies genau gelang, ist bisher jedoch noch nicht bekannt. Im 1996er Fernsehfilm versucht der Master als körperloses Wesen Besitz von einem anderen Timelord-Körper (den des Doctors) zu ergreifen, um dessen Leben auch noch zu erhalten. Wie ihm das möglicherweise gelungen ist oder wie er stattdessen weitere Timelord-Inkarnationen erreichen konnte, bleibt unklar. Auch geht aus dem Film hervor, dass die Existenz als körperloses Wesen nach dem Tod der 13. Inkarnation eines Timelords nicht normal für einen Timelord ist, da der Doctor nicht damit rechnet. Somit bleibt auch unklar, wie der Master bzw. ein Timelord zu einem körperlosen Wesen werden kann. Die Regeneration selbst geht unterschiedlich von statten, je nachdem wie und wodurch der Timelord verletzt wurde. Außerdem kann es bis zu 15 Stunden dauern, bis sie endgültig abgeschlossen ist. In dieser Zeitspanne ist es einem Timelord möglich, auch verlorene Körperteile wieder neu zu bilden (in der Episode The Christmas Invasion ist es die Hand der Doctors). Neben dem Doctor und dem Master sah man in der Serie nur noch Romana und Borusa als regenerierte Timelords. Regenerationen des Doctors Regeneration 1 thumb|left|260px Zur ersten Regeneration kommt es in der Episode The Tenth Planet: der Erste Doctor erleidet während der Auseinandersetzung mit den Cybermen einen Schwächeanfall und regeneriert etwas später in der TARDIS vor den Augen seiner Begleiter Ben Jackson und Polly Wright zum Zweiten Doctor. Ein eindeutigen Auslöser für die Regeneration ist nicht zu erkennen, möglicherweise zogen die Cybermen nicht nur die Energie der Erde ab, sondern auch die Lebensenergie des Doctors. Regeneration 2 thumb|right|260px Die zweite Regeneration ist eine Anordnung der Time Lords als Strafe für den Doctor. Am Ende der Episode The War Games setzt die Regeneration ein, das Ergebnis - den Dritten Doctor - sieht man dann in Spearhead from Space. Wie die Regeneration von außen ausgelöst werden konnte, bleibt offen. Der Doctor hätte sein Aussehen sogar auswählen können, hatte aber an allen Vorschlägen etwas auszusetzen. Regeneration 3 thumb|left|260px In der Episode Planet of the Spiders wird der dritte Doctor von der enormen Energiewelle eines Kristalls erfasst, die ihn stark schwächt. Es gelingt ihm, mit der TARDIS auf die Erde zurück zu kehren, wo er in seinem Labor im UNIT-Hauptquartier zusammenbricht und vor den Augen seiner Begleiterin Sarah Jane Smith und Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart zum Vierten Doctor wird. Regeneration 4 thumb|right|260px Der Vierte Doktor regeneriert am Ende der letzten Folge des Mehrteilers Logopolis durch einen Sturz von einem Funkmast zum Fünften Doctor. thumb|470px|left|Der [[Vierter Doctor|Vierte wird zum Fünften Doctor]] Regeneration 5 thumb|left|235px Nach einer Spectrox-Vergiftung in der Episode The Caves of Androzani verzichtet der Fünfte Doctor zugunsten seiner Begleiterin Peri Brown auf ein heilmittel und regenriert zum Sechsten Doctor. Regeneration 6 thumb|right|260px Gleich zu Beginn der Episode Time and the Rani schießt die abtrünnige Time Lord-Wissenschaftlerin Rani die TARDIS ab, so dass diese auf dem Planeten Lakertya landen muss. Der Doctor erleidet dabei so schwere Verletzungen, dass es zu einer weiteren Regeneration kommt. Regeneration 7 thumb|left|260pxNach mehreren Schüssen in die Brust wird der Siebte Doctor in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo man ihn jedoch falsch behandelt und er verstirbt. Kurz darauf setzt im Leichenschauhaus die Regeneration ein und er wird zum Achten Doctor. Regeneration 8 thumb|right|250px In dem Special The Night of the Doctor stürzt der Achte Doctor während der Ewige Krieg tobt, auf dem Planeten Karn ab. Lange hatte er sich geweigert, in den Krieg der Time Lords gegen die Daleks einzugreifen. Eine Priesterin der Schwesternschaft von Karn macht ihm das Angebot, eine unnatürliche Regeneration zu vollziehen und dann im Krieg zu kämpfen. So entsteht der Kriegs-Doctor. Regeneration 9 thumb|left|250px In der Episode The Day of the Doctor trifft der Kriegs-Doctor auf zwei seiner zukünftigen Inkarnationen, die seine Existenz aufgrund seiner Taten im Ewigen Krieg lange verleugneten. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen Inkarnationen des Doctors beenden sie den Ewigen Krieg. Der Kriegs-Doctor steigt in seine TARDIS, wo es zu einer Regeneration kommt, da er zu alt geworden ist. Er wird zum Neunten Doctor. Regeneration 10 thumb|right|260px Regeneration 11 thumb|left|290px|Regeneration mit Hand In der Episode The Stolen Earth wird der Zehnte Doctor von einem Dalek schwer getroffen, woraufhin in der TARDIS die Regeneration einsetzt. Es gelingt dem Doctor jedoch, die Regerationsenergie auf seine einst im Kampf gegen die Sycorax verlorene Hand umzuleiten. Er behält so sein Aussehen und seinen Charakter, womit es sich zwar um eine Regenration handelt, diese hat jedoch keine neue Inkarnation des Doctors zur Folge. Durch diese Bio-Meta-Krise entsteht jedoch ein zweiter Zehnter Doctor, der jedoch zur Hälfte Mensch ist, da Donna Noble in diesen Prozess miteinbezogen war. Regeneration 12 thumb|right|260px In der Episode The End of Time rettet der Zehnte Doctor Wilfred Mott, der von extrem hoher Strahlung bedroht ist, dadurch, dass er sich selbst dieser Strahlung aussetzt. Es kommt zu einem langsamen Verfallsprozess, der mit der Regenration zum Elften Doktor endet. Regeneration 13 thumb|left|260px In der Folge The Time of the Doctor erhält der Doctor von dem Time Lords durch einen Raum-Zeit Riss einen neuen Regenerationszyklus. Er regeniert nachdem er über 900 Jahre die Stadt Weihnachten beschützt hat zum Zwölften Doktor Weitere Regenerationen Romana Die Time Lady Romana hat die Fähigkeit, selbst eine Regeneration auszulösen und auch noch ihr Erscheinungsbild selbst zu bestimmen. Dabei hat sie keinerlei physischen oder psychischen Schwierigkeiten, direkt nach der abgeschlossenen Regeneration klar zu kommen (Destiny of the Daleks). thumb|200px|Der Master regeneriert sich Master In der Episode Utopia sieht man, wie der Master sich regeneriert. Aus Yana wird Harold Saxon. K9 In der Episode Regeneration aktiviert K9 die Selbstzerstörung und regeneriert kurz darauf zu einem brandneuen Modell. Melody Pond Melody Pond wurde in der TARDIS gezeugt und hat deshalb Time Lord-Gene in sich, die ihr auch die Fähigkeit verleihen, sich zu regenerieren. Die erste Regeneration findet im Jahr 1969 statt - dorthin hatte Madame Kovarian sie als frisch geborenen Säugling gebracht und vor ihren Eltern und dem Doctor versteckt. Als ca. 10jährige begegenet sie ihrer Mutter Amy, die, ohne zu wissen, wer vor ihr steht auf sie schießt. Sie kann jedoch fliehen und lebt fortan auf der Straße. Dort wird Sie sehr krank, das sie kurz davor ist zu sterben. Dann jedoch setzt die Regeneration ein. Der Klon des Doctors In der Folge "The Doctors daughter" wird der 10. Doctor geklont und eine Time Lady entsteht aus den Genen des Doctors. Am Ende der Folge regeneriert sie, allerdings ohne die Gestalt zu verändern. Daraufhin macht sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Doctor und verspricht, zu rennen und niemals stehen zu bleiben. Es ist allerdings nicht geklärt worden, ob diese Selbstheilung durch eine Regenerations-Fähigkeit, oder durch das Terra-Formen ausgelöst wurde.Kategorie:Fähigkeiten